To Be A Villain
by emo barbie
Summary: He didn't want to be the villain, he was made to be, and he wanted nothing more then to see Kick-Ass' dead. But that'll have to wait, until his sociology project is done, but with Dave Lizewski as a partner it seems like it may never be...


Title: **To Be A Villain**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Kick-Ass/Red Mist**

Fandom: **Kick-Ass**

Summary:** He didn't want to be the villain, he was made to be, and he wanted nothing more then to see Kick-Ass' blood stained across the floor of his office. But that'll have to wait, until his sociology project is done, but with Dave Lizewski as a partner it may never be. Now Chris has to figure out a way to balance trying to destroy kick-ass and getting his school project done.**

Extra: **Chris doesn't know Kick-Ass is Dave in this, based off the movie version. **

* * *

_**To Be a Villain**_

Chapter 1:  
_Borderline_

There's a sickening crunch as boot meets abdomen and Kick-Ass falls to his knees, falling into a fetal position, curling into himself, protecting vital organs. There's another kick, but this time it's only met with the tensed muscles of the green hero's back.

"Destroy my home-" THWAP. "Kill my men." THWACK. "Kill my father!" CRACK. Each statement was followed by a hard swift kick, the last one being aimed at Kick-Ass' head, the teens head snapping up from the impact as the boot caught the corner of his chin. "I'll teach you!"

The male before him wore an orange leather suit. His mask gave him more of the look of a hockey player then a villain, but said mask had been discarded within the first few minutes of the fight. Kick-Ass having managed to catch his jaw just right, sending his face snapping upwards and the mask flying. "Orange Menace" giving way to Chris D'Amico, a boy who wanted nothing more than for Kick-Ass to rot in the very pits of hell, tortured for the rest of his days for his horrible crimes.

Kick-Ass snagged one of Chris's legs catching the teen off guard as he raised his free foot to kick once more, sending the male reeling on to his ass. The upper hand was in justices side of the court again and Kick-ass was ready to deliver his serve right back at him. His fist pulled back and aimed directly at the face of...a sobbing Chris D'Amico.  
The hero faltered, some villain this was, sobbing as he beat up his arch nemesis. But as much as Kick-Ass enjoyed the whole concept of being a real superhero with a real arch nemesis, he was far too aware of the fact that Chris D'Amico was no villain. Chris D'Amico was nothing more than a simple teenage boy, seeking out revenge for his father's death, his only vow {at the moment at least} was to destroy the person who tore his father's life from him.

When you really come down to it, there's only a small line between hero and villain, Peter Parker wanted revenge for his uncle's death, Magneto wanted revenge for the mass genocide of his kind...when it comes down to it, there's really little difference between the two, sure there's villains out there who are truly just evil and have no other reason for their crimes but their own selfishness, but how many others actually had similar motivates then the hero's own? In the end it just came down to whether you were dealt the hero card...or the villain. And sadly for D'Amico, he had inherited the villain card.

Kick-Ass' fist connected with the side of Orange Menaces head, sending the kid spiraling back down to the concrete as he tried to stand. "Just stay down." Kick-Ass growled, but once again Chris tried to stand, wobbly and uncertain, wincing at the pain in his head. Kick-Ass had forgotten what it was truly like, how hard a blow he could throw and how much of an impact it took, seeing as most of his body was now completely metal. Not to mention it wasn't like D'Amico was the strongest kid around either, he was surprised the wimp even managed to stay in the fight this long. This time the hero's fist made contact with Chris's stomach and the other fell much into the same position he had moments ago, falling to his knees as he curled in around his stomach. "Dammit, stay down." Kick-Ass snapped, though it was more of a "I'm trying to help you here" then a "Or else I'll kill you.". Chris finally stopped moving, curled into a ball and from the face that the other kid was making Kick-Ass only had a second to jump back before he suddenly turned onto his side, violently puking up his dinner from a few hours prior.

And that's how Kick-Ass leaves him...puking his guts out onto the cement floor of an alley way, balling his eyes out, broken sobs cut off by bile spewing past his lips. Tremors raking his body as he rocked on his knees, tearings mingling with blood dripping from a most likely broken nose and a split lip, whispers of his fathers name between sobs. Calling, begging for his father's hands, his father's warmth, for the hug he'd normally get to reassure him that it was fine, but there was nothing, just the brick wall against his back as comfort and the echoes of his sobs reminding him of how much of a wuss he really was and then realizing that even Kick-Ass didn't find him worth his time.


End file.
